


I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by thatonecrazydramakid



Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [8]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Love Simon, M/M, Post-Canon, Shasta shows up again, TWs for panic/anxiety attacks, Valentine's Day Fluff, Weddings, for Valentine's Day, gay boys, mostly romantic fluff, technically in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: It’s the most important day in Simon’s life, and he’s not sure whether or not he’ll make it.
Relationships: Alice Spier & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Emily Spier & Simon Spier, Emily Spier/Jack Spier, Jack Spier & Simon Spier, Nora Spier & Simon Spier
Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day Special!  
> This is going to be an absolute disaster, considering it’s 9:33 at night on February 13, I was supposed to have this done yesterday, and I only have 2 1/3 pages of a manuscript. Although I doubt that you, reader, actually care about any of that. Anyways, this is mostly romantic fluff. Enjoy!  
> TWs for panic/anxiety attacks (I’m not sure which), mentions of cake, some mild embarrassment, but nothing too serious. Definitely not Night Drive Turned Nightmare levels of anything.  
> (Also, I’m getting hooked on the Garrett/Cal ship what have you done to me?)

Today was the most important day in Simon’s life.

Today was more important than graduation.

Today was more important than when he found out who Blue was.

Today was more important than the first time he ate an Oreo.

He’d done everything his parents had wanted. He was over twenty, there wasn’t a bar, they had picked a Saturday. Alice was there, so were (most) members of their immediate family. It was a nice, sunny June afternoon, not too hot (for Georgia, but they were inside, anyways), and they were at a nice venue.

Today was the most important day in Simon’s life, and he was going to black out before it even happened.

“I-I think I need to sit down.” Stumbling back, he felt his dad holding onto his shoulders as he all but collapsed into a chair. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this. What if I trip? What if someone falls in the punch bowl? What if someone _drowns_ in the punch bowl?”

Jack Spier grabbed his son’s shoulders. “Si, look at me. _Look at me.”_ Gasping, Simon met his dad’s warm gaze. “We’ve rehearsed this, it’s just like any other show. It’ll be fine. You’ve done _Newsies_ and _She Kills Monsters_ and _Oliver_. You’ll be fine, okay? Breathe in, like this.” Slowly, he sucked in a breath, and Simon copied him. “Yeah, just like that. Breathe in, and out. Like this.”

Shasta licked Simon’s fingers, rubbing against his legs. With a sigh, Simon asked, “Dad, can you grab the lint roller?”

“Sure, but first,” planting his hands on either side of his son’s face, Jack said, “you can do this, bud, alright?”

“I can do this.” Wrapping and unwrapping his fingers in Shasta’s harness, he took a deep breath. One leg bouncing, he looked around the dressing room. Most…events like this, the room would be used by a woman and her…attendants. This time, since this was the only dressing room Shasta was allowed in (it was the only dog-safe one), this was where he was. “I can do this.”

_+_+_

He couldn’t do this.

Shasta ran around his feet, panting and trying to get his attention. She was trying to calm him down. It wasn’t working, but that wasn’t her fault. Meanwhile, Jack followed him, keeping up with his pacing and talking gently. _I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do this._

Gasping, he slumped down against the wall and Jack took his face again. “Breathe. Breathe, Simon. That’s all you need to do.” A low sob escaped Simon’s mouth, almost becoming a wail as it passed his lips. “What’s wrong? Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Another sob shook Simon’s shoulders. “I’m going to mess up. I’ve messed everything up already. I’ve ruined everything and I’ve ruined today and everyone will know—”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Breathe.” Gently, Jack stroked his hair, pulling him into a hug with one hand on the back of his neck. “You haven’t messed anything up. We haven’t even started the day, okay? Look at you—you have your suit, we have Shasta here, Bram’s waiting right out there for you. Hey, I ever tell you what happened when I married your mom?” Weakly, Simon shook his head. “Well, a guy crapped in the dressing room after he got hammered and your grandmother got pushed into the cake by my dad.”

Simon laughed without really trying to, and there was a knock at the door. A familiar blond appeared in the doorway. “Hey, just checking in. Everything—” Garrett cut off when he saw Jack and Shasta with Simon on the floor. Immediately, he went to them, crouching down and gently touching Simon’s shoulder. “Hey, everything alright? Need a hand?”

“I don’t—” Shaking his head and sniffing, Simon buried his face in his dad’s chest, cheeks flushing. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“Well, hey, don’t worry, we still have…” The groomsmen trailed off and looked at his watch, continuing, “Fifteen minutes! That’s plenty of time.” Rubbing Simon’s shoulder, he glanced at Jack. “And I’m sure people will be patient. There’s A/C and plenty of folks to talk to, pictures to take, all of that.” Grinning like he always did, he added, “Heck, the only person who _isn’t_ patient is Bram. He’s practically dancing his pants off in _his_ room.”

Laughing again, Simon slowly uncurled. Garrett, meanwhile, kept telling corny jokes and other funny anecdotes every so often. When she got the chance, Shasta wriggled her way into her patient’s arms and began licking his face frantically.

Maybe he could do this.

_+_+_

Nothing went wrong when he and Bram were walking up to the altar, so everything seemed fine.

_Good thing we’re not Milo Murphy’s family._ He mused, although he wasn’t sure why. In an effort to calm him down a couple weeks before, Nora had put on a couple episodes of the show. In Simon’s opinion, it could have been gayer, but perhaps they needed to wait for people to chill out a little more. In the future, though, he had a feeling they would be seeing a lot more queer representation in their media, once big-name corporations got the balls to actually put it out there.

And if they didn’t, well, then the little companies who _were_ would end up with a fairly large base.

As the thought returned to him, he couldn’t help but smile just a little bit. When he refocused, the silly little quirk to his lips only grew. He, Simon Spier, was _marrying_ Abraham Greenfeld. He was marrying _Blue_ , the boy—the _man_ —of his dreams both in high school and college and now. Sure, there had been a few additions to their little family before it had even begun, but he couldn’t wait for the ones coming in the future.

Standing in front of the crowd, he found himself glancing at Bram, then Bram’s lips, then back up to his eyes. The officiator was going _way_ too slow for his taste (although it _was_ delicious to watch some of their relatives who’d shown up for the free food squirming in their seats). He was a nice young man, a pastor at a local church who was only a couple years older than Simon and Bram were. In fact, Simon was pretty sure he’d seen both Cal _and_ Garrett making goo-goo eyes at the young man.

On a side note, he _had_ returned said goo-goo eyes.

Abby, Leah, and Nick were sitting in the crowd, too, next to Simon’s family. While he _had_ wanted Nick to be one of the groomsmen at the very least, there’d been an…issue beforehand where some…sensitive moments from the past had been brought up. Instead of trying to work him into the group or keeping him from the wedding altogether, Simon had fallen in love with Bram even more when his fiancé suggested just inviting him. Cal had taken Nick’s place, although neither of them seemed to mind.

As they exchanged rings and vows, Simon felt Shasta pacing around his ankles. Although he _hoped_ she wouldn’t have to do her job of being his service animal, she’d done pretty well. With a little flower crown around her ears and a mini rainbow bow tie attached to her collar (courtesy of Nora), she seemed just as festive as everyone else.

“I now pronounce you man and husband.” _Finally._ Meeting Bram’s coppery gaze, Simon glanced at the crowd and shot his now-husband a teasing look. “You may now kiss the groom.”

The crowd burst out laughing when the pair high-fived.

For a few seconds, both joined in. “Alright, for real this time?” Bram asked, tilting his head. Wrapping a hand in his suit, Simon pulled him into a long kiss, hearing the crowd clapping and ignoring them. He’d had to wait this long.

The crowd could learn a little bit of patience.

_+_+_

No one tripped into the punch bowl, thankfully.

Sitting next to his husband, Simon kept stealing little glances over at him. In the light of the reception, it almost reminded him of the night at the carnival, with the Ferris wheel. Blues and purples and reds bounced off his cheekbones and lips, highlighting the dramatic contours of his face in an all-too-familiar way. The air was warm with laughter and cheer, and so far no one had managed to hurt themselves.

It had been a couple hours, and he knew they really _ought_ to be going, but everything seemed to only be in the thick of it, so…they probably wouldn’t escape for a little while longer.

People were dancing to the song the DJ had started, even though all the “formal” dances had passed already. When Mrs. Greenfeld danced with Simon, he’d nearly burst into tears when she told him how proud she was, and how brave he was being. Jack had reassured him that everything was going to be fine again. Emily had called him her baby boy and cupped his cheek as gently as possible with a feather-light touch, telling him he could breathe now. Nora and Alice had both jokingly stepped on his toes and told him that if he hurt Bram, he was never going to eat another Oreo again.

Now, Shasta was the centre of attention at one of the tables (though she probably didn’t want to be), dragged over by Nora with Simon’s (and Bram’s) permission. When she’d asked, Bram had pointed out that he and Simon were a team now, and they both had to make decisions. Then he kissed him again, and that was nice. Everything about him was nice—his hair, the way he looked in that suit ( _man_ he looked _good_ in a suit), the little dimples that formed in his cheeks when he smiled in the way that always made Simon’s heart flutter. It wasn’t just the excitement of what people expected to happen than night that Simon was looking forwards to.

In the hours where he _wasn’t_ panicking in the weeks before, his mind kept wandering from one place to another, over the years and years they might spend together. To years they _would_ spend together (he refused to leave it up to fate. Not this time). To all the pillow forts and squirt gun battles and pillow fights and late evenings watching movies while Bram helped him with grading papers. Sure, he always went _way_ too easy on the kids, but sometimes…it was nice to have a little help. Maybe one day they’d be scolding their kids about a bad grade on a test or something of the like. It’d probably be Bram—when it came to scolding Shasta, he was always _way_ too lenient.

There would be birthdays and anniversaries and celebrations. Sure, there would be the bad days—one day, Shasta wouldn’t be around anymore, and there would be the hard days where students were rude—but in the end, they would be worth it. As long as he had Bram with him, it was all worth it. Everything past that moment, and everything up to it, too. Even with his friends abandoning him and Martin blackmailing him and the whole world seeming like it was against him…if it led up to this, then…

Well, then, he would take it all over again.

He would take it all over again just to see the smile on Bram’s face when he asked him to complete his rainbow, to add the red and yellow and green and purple and orange to his blue.

He would take it all over again just to have those quiet nights where Bram stuck with him, even after he screamed that there was something wrong with him and he didn’t know what.

He would take it all over again just for the nights where they didn’t talk, they simply put on Bob Ross videos and fawned over the baby squirrels and the painting skills and “happy little accidents”.

He would take it all over again in a heartbeat, and he wouldn’t care for a moment. Not if he knew this was ahead of him.

During the whole train of thought, he must have taken Bram’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. When he snapped out of it, he saw Bram smiling at him with the same soft warmth that had always been there. Sometimes he had never seen it, but it had always been there in some way. His Blue, his friend and boyfriend and fiancé and now husband. _His_ husband, no one else’s.

Bram was his, and he was Bram’s, and the world was all as it should be.

Leaning over, Bram murmured, “Mind if I have this dance?” Smiling, Simon took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor once more. Apparently having seen them, the DJ put on a much slower song, not that Simon was complaining, and Bram pulled him close. One hand settled comfortably on his hip, the other holding his in the same firm, almost possessive but always protective way it always had. The message was there, just like it always had been. _You’re safe, I’m here, and I won’t let anyone or anything touch you._

They had come up with it during a school shooting scare a long time before. Thankfully, the scare was nothing more. The moment they shared in the high school bathroom, however, wasn’t. Not for the first time, Simon found himself grateful that wasn’t anything bad as he and Bram danced under the purple and blue and red lights.

“So…” Trailing off, Simon glanced around at everyone surrounding them. Family and friends and acquaintances and distant family members neither of them really knew but who apparently knew them. Meeting Bram’s gaze, he continued, “we’re married now.”

“Yeah,” smiling, Bram leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, breath warm and mouth soft.

“I never thought we’d make it to here.”

With a laugh, Bram gently spun him and pulled him closer, chest pressed to Simon’s back and hands still holding his. “Well, rainbow, once I had you in my arms, I knew I wasn’t going to let you go.” Kissing a little trail up Simon’s neck, he started laughing. They both fell apart into peals of laughter, grinning like idiots (or drunkards). “Let’s hope no one’s spiked the punch.”

“I haven’t been able to drink any, anyways. Too worried I’ll fall into it.” Pulling Bram closer, Simon wrapped his arms around his neck. They both swayed for a couple moments, saying nothing verbally and everything with just holding the other’s gaze. “You’re really handsome. I love you.”

“I love you, too, my rainbow.”

There was a little thrill in the nickname. Maybe because of the fact that, with it, Bram called him his. Every time he said it, a little shiver ran through Simon’s body, and he couldn’t help but grin as his heart swelled in his chest. Pulling him close, he started kissing him, barely inhibiting the urge to kiss him harder and much more passionately. Either way, they probably weren’t acting appropriately for a social event like this. Breaking it off for a moment, Simon kissed the edge of Bram’s lips and murmured into his mouth, “We should go get Shasta, head back to the apartment.” Arms still wrapped around his neck, he pressed himself into his husband’s body more. He didn’t want to leave—despite the warmth of the room, he knew he’d be cold as soon as he left Bram’s embrace. Against his chest, he could feel Bram’s heart beating (or maybe that was just his own and he was deluding himself, but he liked to think it was Bram). “We still have a full night ahead of us.”

“Ah, yes, how could I forget?” Laughing, Bram kissed next to his ear and tilted his head to the side, asking, “ _Captain America_ and a pillow fort, as per norm?”

Laughing, Simon gently nibbled on his ear, even though he probably shouldn’t have. “Well, I was thinking we could get a bit warmer, but yeah, that works. For a start.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, my rainbow.” They broke apart, and for a few moments Bram’s hands lingered on his hips. Grinning, he added, “As much as I love flaunting our gay wedding in front of the relatives, I _do_ think _you_ have a book to get back to.”

With a dramatic sigh, Simon placed a hand against his forehead, feigning a swoon. “The dreaded life of a gay teacher, indeed. I shall fetch my noble pet, you go fetch our noble steed, Chad.”

“We are _not_ naming the car _Chad._ ” Crossing his arms, Bram replied, “His name is Chevy, _obviously_.”

“Chad Chevy.” With a well-natured roll of his eyes, Bram shook his head. Leaning in, Simon kissed his cheek. “We _are_ a team now, Blue. Might as well get used to it.”

Turning, he went to find Nora—and Shasta.

_+_ (no this won’t have smut you heathens) _+_

A couple hours later, he and Bram dragged themselves into their apartment, Shasta trotting after them. Exhausted from their wedding, they flopped on the couch for a little while. “I suppose we should probably get out of our suits.” Bram mused, lying with Simon’s head on his chest.

“But you’re so comfortable!” Letting out a sound rather like a whine, Simon tilted his head to look at Bram pleadingly. After a few moments, a grin crossed his husband’s face.

“Well, _I_ could undress you, and we could have a little fun.” As if to hint at what he meant, Bram slid a hand down the inside of Simon’s thigh. Reaching over, Simon grabbed the closest pillow and whacked him with it. “Hey! No abuse!”

“It’s not abuse!” Laughing, Bram grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the couch, grinning wickedly. “Hey! Let me go! I still need to whack you with a—”

Leaning down, Bram cut him off with a kiss that Simon practically melted into, a soft sigh leaving him. After several long moments (possibly seconds, possibly minutes), he broke it off, leaving them both panting. Tilting his head, Bram stroked his fingers down Simon’s jawline, commenting, “I have a better idea. What do you think?”

Wrapping a hand in Bram’s tie again, Simon pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And after an hour and seven minutes, I have finally finished this at 10:40 pm. Pretty impressive, actually—I don’t usually bump out nine pages from 2 1/3 unless I’m BS-ing an essay. Anyways, I hope you all like the fic, even if it did get a little weird at points. Now, just a warning, there’s a long commentary ahead but you don’t have to read it, and I’m sorry in advance.  
> I’m sorry for the overuse of dialogue, I’m exhausted and I have a massive trip tomorrow (and I’m not supposed to have my school tablet in my room but I’m rebelling because it raises morale or whatever). If I don’t respond to any comments or anything, I’m going to be up in the mountains and thus out of cell range for some time (and possibly hanging out with a possible Neo-Nazi, two of the other LGBTQ+ kids from my youth group, and multiple previously homophobic/transphobic members of said youth group. Yay), so if I don’t respond I promise I’m not ignoring you.  
> Yes, Shasta is Simon’s service dog, mostly for anxiety/a panic disorder. I am aware that Bram could have mental issues and it’s not something limited to specific groups or whatever, but I’ve sort of experienced something similar to Simon and I’m kind of projecting my own issues and what I wish I would happen with me onto him. I didn’t want to do that with Bram for the same reason that I don’t write from his perspective—I’m terrified of accidentally coming off as racist and thus I don’t write from non-white perspectives. I am aware that racial minority groups face prejudices that I don’t and that I can’t imagine (in some cases, a whole lot more, seeing as the tragic amount of transgender women of colour who face horrific realities). I’m not sure how I could help with that, but one day when I can I’ll do my best. One day, I might try writing from Bram’s perspective, but until then I think it’s best if I leave it to the experts on the matter.  
> I didn’t have Nick, Leah, or Abby show up prominently in this fic because I honestly don’t really like them. What they did when Simon was being blackmailed (aka abandoning him and, in the movie, simply watching and doing nothing as he was being bullied) just has permanently kept me from really liking or trusting them. I know that’s stupid, but I’ve been outed before and I lost half my friends as a result of it before ending up somewhere even worse for my mental health (Christian private school kids are real jerks to people who aren’t cishet or neurotypical). They also sort of turned Simon’s being outed into something solely about them. I understand that they were mad, but I don’t remember them ever apologising to him or doing anything other than complain, which is why I had that interaction in Night Drive Turned Nightmare where they get into a fight about Martin Addison. I just don’t like the characters, I guess, so don’t expect anything nice about them in the near future until I’ve actually managed to forgive them. Their actions had an explanation, not an excuse, and I’m not giving them a free pass just because Simon seemed to.  
> I also didn’t write a smutty end into this fic because I’m not comfortable with writing that kind of thing. While I am a part of the LGBTQ+ community (I’m either bi or pan and I’m on the trans spectrum), I’m generally not very open to having blatant sex scenes. It makes me uncomfortable and it’s generally something I like to leave in the character’s bedrooms instead of my own. I’m sorry if you were hoping for a smut ending, but there are plenty of other authors who I’m sure write good smut that you can find. At the moment, I’m not one of those authors. While I might occasionally feature a fic with characters making out, I’ve never gone further than holding hands with my datefriend and thus don’t have the experiences I would prefer to have.   
> For those of you who actually read that note, thank you. There was a lot of info you probably didn’t need, sorry for the dump. For those of you who read the story, thank you as well. You can comment and/or kudos if you want to, I promise I won’t bite but I’ll usually send a thank you for the comment afterwards. I hope you all know that you’re loved and appreciated and amazing, and I hope that everything goes okay if it’s not and keeps staying positive if it is! Love you!  
> Also, I will eventually post this on my tumblr/post fanart of this (once I make it at this Christian camp I’m going to, hehe).


End file.
